


Spring Triangle

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I hope you love crying because I cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Nagi and Yamato both do their best to support Mitsuki and the other members in their own ways. Meanwhile, Mitsuki discovers the meaning behind their actions and how loved he truly is.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki & Nikaidou Yamato & Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Spring Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Ainana ARiGATOU zine~ This was actually my first time writing Yamato for more than a couple lines too LOL Please check out the full zine here as well: https://bit.ly/aninanazine and I hope you enjoy~

_ You know, I’ve always believed that you look the best when you smile. Because when you do that, everyone else smiles with you. Not only me. _

As Mitsuki’s popularity started to rise, Nagi couldn’t help but feel happiness bubbling within him as he watched his companion start to have more faith in himself as an idol and as a member of their group. It was what he deserved after all. More than anyone else, Mitsuki always strived to be worthy of standing on the same stage as the rest of them even though they couldn’t have made this far without him.

And yet, it still wasn’t enough. So long as people continued to look past his efforts, Mitsuki would continue to push himself to work harder and harder until his heart finally breaks. Slowly but surely as they continue to climb up the ladder, fear and anxiety would start to eat at them until they lose sight of the light ahead. And for Mitsuki, the words that he overheard that day would bring him to his tipping point.

What were the right words to say? How could he know where to start if he didn’t know the reason for his tears? Even so, Nagi couldn’t bring himself to leave him alone.

Little by little, the light of one star in the triangle started to fade while Nagi tried his best to share his brilliance with the other.

* * *

On the other side of the triangle, the eldest member finds himself contemplating about the weight of their individual roles within the group.

Without a spotlight, how would their fans be able to see them? The dream of those kids wouldn’t be able to start without Mitsuki acting as a guide from within. It made him wonder what could possibly be strong enough to piece them back together. There was only so much he could do on his own after all.

“Yamato-san, you should tell Mitsuki-san all of this. I’m sure it’ll encourage him.”

If he knew the cure to pride, then maybe he could do just that, but he figured that Nagi would be better for this. After all, he was the person who saved Ichi back then. Without a doubt, he would be able to lift him back up with that same cheerful smile of his. A member of the backstage crew like himself should just stay within the wings and push them along without anyone else noticing a thing.

Until then, his star will continue to shine as if protecting the others from being blinded by the light of the sun.

* * *

He was falling.

In his attempt to appeal to everyone, he ended up helping no one.

What good was he as a member of IDOLiSH7 if he couldn’t do his part to make the audience love them?

It was a terrifying experience and the thought of being hated made his heart sink like a stone.

_ “Is it okay...if I say something kinda pathetic?” _

It was hard to see past his tears and he wanted to run away more than anything else, but he knew that Nagi wouldn’t let him go unless he spoke his mind.

_ I don’t want anyone to hate me. _

IDOLiSH7 was undeserving of hate, but wasn’t he a member of their group too? All he wanted was for everyone to be happy, so what exactly did he need to do to achieve that goal? Was his presence truly unnecessary in order for them to succeed?

Nagi’s hands were warm as he assured him that they wouldn’t be complete without them, yet how could he believe him against those who believed otherwise? How could he find his place among them if their fans thought that he was simply an extra piece?  _ An unneeded piece. _

Before they knew it, the clouds had started to roll in as they hid the stars from view.

* * *

_ IDOLiSH7 is the best idol group. _

_ The IDOLiSH7 standing here right now is perfect. _

The words of their manager resonated clearly in their hearts as it began to heal them and give them strength.

For some of them, it had an immediate effect, but for the others, it wasn’t that simple. However, it was because she said those words that the people with the power to keep moving forward would be able to inspire the ones still lost within the sea of unfulfilled desires. Yamato was the first to act upon it as he gifted Mitsuki with a small part of himself.

_ I’ll give you some of my moderation because you’re always giving it your all. It’s okay to take it easy sometimes. I think you’re the best when you’re being yourself. _

Even though the only thing in his hand was air, Mitsuki could feel his kindness warming the hand he placed it in. It was in his gift of moderation that he could feel his support. As the one who would watch him when he practiced at night and acknowledge his efforts, he couldn’t help but smile just a little bit as he treasured the hope he was given.

_ It’s okay. You haven’t hit rock bottom. Mitsu, you haven’t failed anyone. You just need to be able to see that for yourself. _

A goddess sprinkles fairy dust upon the clouds allowing pinpricks of light to filter through. It was only a matter of time before the sky would become clear again.

* * *

During his free time, Nagi finds himself working with Tsumugi to secretly provide a place on their site where fans could send in words of encouragement for any or all of the members of IDOLiSH7. Once there were enough responses, he would copy them onto paper stars and post each of them on a board for each member while decorating the edges with fairy lights in their image color. His hope was to give these messages a tangible form in order to give everyone the courage to continue doing their best and to create a place for them to turn to when one voice isn’t enough to dispel their worries.

However, it wasn’t until they started working in their shuffle unit with the members of TRIGGER that he realized that Mitsuki would benefit from one more push.

_ Become someone you’ll love yourself. Then, one day, you’ll be loved by tens of thousands of people. _

[By striving to turn yourself into someone you would be proud of, you will be able to inspire those who also look up to you.]

With that in mind, Nagi set out to find Mr. Shimooka so that he could get him to talk to Mitsuki about how to MC. He didn’t exactly know the details about the insecurities he had locked up in his heart, but he had a feeling that someone in the same field would have a better chance at breaking through to him. And in the end, as long as Mitsuki could see how much he was truly worth, then he didn’t mind doing everything in his power to make his wish come true.

Until then, he waited until he could see Spring Triangle come into view in the night sky.

* * *

Mitsuki was unfazed when Yamato handed him a bit of his moderation before, yet he didn’t expect Nagi to approach Mr. Shimooka for a favor.

_ People don’t realize how valuable you are while you’re there. But the instant you’re gone, then they realize. _

Before his mind could fully process the impact of Mr. Shimooka’s words, he was already running in search of the person who made it all happen.

“Nagi! Is Nagi here?”

Despite his feigned surprise, it was obvious that Nagi expected him to show up sooner or later.

_ I’m glad that he was able to help you. You’re very important to me, so I’m happy as long as you’re happy. _

Mitsuki could feel tears well up in his eyes again as Nagi shared his honest feelings with him. How he wanted to support him properly while honoring his wishes and how he wanted to cheer him on as his biggest fan. All he needed was to see him smile for him to know that everything he did was worth it.

And to top it all off, Nagi showed him a photo of the support board he made for him—causing the other man to bury his face in his friend’s shirt as he cried.

From the very beginning, there were always people watching over him and praying for him to pull through the pain and the struggles of being an idol.

Because to them, he was someone worth all the stars in the sky.

_ Thank you, Nagi and Yamato-san. _

_ And thank you, everyone, for loving me. _

**Author's Note:**

> It just so happens that this is being posted on Riku and Tenn’s birthday (the zine itself was posted earlier though) so happy birthday you two!
> 
> This fic mostly follows canon aside from a few sections that I wanted to have a little fun with. I also added a reference to the memories melodies mv because I thought it’d be cute. Originally this was going to be a little different and it was going to be based off the Summer Triangle and have a lot of references to that but 1) it would be confusing because Vega is one of the stars in it and Vega is Sougo and 2) it would be too long. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading~


End file.
